Inuyasha's Truth or Dare
by Scotto
Summary: A story about a 12-year-old boy with supernatural abilities and a fox-like tail and the Inuyasha gang to have a twisted game of truth or dare.
1. Nothing but Dares

This fan-fic will involve me in it so just sit back, read it, and enjoy  
And by the way my name will be Lunacy.  
Narrator: So here we are atwait a minute, where's everyone else? 

Lunacy: They haven't come yet...oh wait, I have to make them appear. ;  
Lunacy: I got so bored waiting for no reason I started playing a game.  
-Lunacy saves his game file-  
Lunacy: Well now that thats over I can get them here.  
-Lunacy casts a spell to make Inuyasha and the others to appear from no where-

Inuyasha: Huh! Where are we?

Lunacy: You're in a large empty room because there's no room in my own house. And I have this small shocker that will electricute anyone who's being stupid.

Kagome: Wha? Electricute?

Lunacy: It's not of a horrible terrible electricution. It's more of a shock three times more horrible than a static shock.

Kagome: Oh.

Lunacy: Now back to why I poofed you all here.

Sango: Why did you uh..."poof" us here anyways?

Lunacy: To play a game of truth and dare.

Miroku: . Sounds interesting! .

Shippo: Figures... -.-

Miroku:

Lunacy: Well I'll start... Kagome truth or dare?

Kagome: Uhhh...dare.

Lunacy: Ok. I dare you to...go on a date with Inuyasha!

Kagome: Wut! blushes

Inuyasha: Wut!

Lunacy: For at least 1 hour.

Inuyasha: I don't want to.

Lunacy: Ok; we could always have Kagome go out with Kouga.

Inuyasha: WHAT!  
Inuyasha: Ok I'll go...

Lunacy: I was bluffing. Kouga's not here. .

Inuyasha: Why you little...how old are you anyways...?

Lunacy: Why? 12.

Inuyasha tries to hit Lunacy on the head like he does to Shippo but gets his hand burnt from Lunacy's Imflamous Barrier-  
Inuyasha: What the?

Lunacy: I'm an Aries which has the element of fire.

A/N: Please celebrate my birthday on April 18th.

Lunacy: I've been training in elements related to fire as well.  
Lunacy: (Also I didn't cast a spell to poof them here...I just used a small miracle bubble)

Miroku: So what other spells can you cast then?

Lunacy: Lightning.

Miroku: Good...

Lunacy: Well now that Inuyasha and Kagome are out...who wants to go next?

Shippo: ME!

Lunacy: Well it's always so hard to decide so lets spin a bottle. I'll bring Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin first.  
-Lunacy gets out a miracle bubble from behind his back-

POOF

Sango: Hey there's Sesshomaru.

Shippo: Ahhh!

Sesshomaru: Where are we? If you guys are here where's Inuyasha?

Lunacy: I dared him to go on a date with Kagome.

Miroku: No, you dared Kagome to date Inuyasha.

Lunacy: Same thing pretty much. .  
Lunacy: Now for our next truth or dare. -spins the bottle-

The bottle spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and spins until it finally stops and points at Miroku.-

Miroku: Wow. What are the chances of that?

Lunacy: Varies on how many people there are. 7 people here... ...Calculater didn't work out.

Sango: What's a calculater?

Lunacy: Never mind that.  
Lunacy: Now Mir

Miroku: Sango. Truth or dare?

Sango: Truth! Reason is: I should know what to expect from you.

Miroku: Okay... Do you love me?

Sango: Only as a friend.

Lunacy: Ya right.  
-Lunacy spins the bottle again-

Lunacy: Ah this time it's Sango. .

Sango: Hmm...who and what should I dare?

Everyone sweats-

Sango: Umm. I dare Rin to give Shippo a BIG hug.

Rin: Ok. -gives Shippo a big hug-

A/N: That took to much thought...for some reason.

Lunacy: Ok... -spins the bottle again-

Inuyasha comes in with a suit or something on-

Inuyasha: I hate this suit thing!... -rips the suit off-

Lunacy stops the bottle for a minute-  
Lunacy: I have this stop watch thing and I see that it's only been 59 minutes...back out for another minute.

Inuyasha: What?

Lunacy: I kid, I kid. But I'm tell'in the truth about the 59 minutes.

Kagome: ...

Lunacy spins the bottle again-

Lunacy: Hmm. On both Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha, Kagome, could you please sit at opposite ends from a not to far distance.  
-Lunacy spins the bottle again and the bottle chooses Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Yeah! Finally it picked me. zap Ouch. What was that for.

Lunacy:

Inuyasha: Whatever. I dare umm...Lunacy to...delete his stupid game stuff.

Lunacy: NO WAY! That data is unretrieveable!  
Lunacy: Just dare something else that doesn't involve my games and stuff.

Inuyasha: I dared you.

Lunacy: Yeah but I'm the host of this game.

Inuyasha: .  
Inuyasha: What else should I dare you then? AH, I dare you to punch yourself has hard as you can in the face.

Lunacy: Ok... -punches himself in the face but his physical barrier kicks in because it blocks ANY physical attack-  
Lunacy: Heh, too bad for a big waste Inu.

Inuyasha: Grr! -tries to punch Lunacy but gets burnt again Inuyasha keeps pushing on Lunacy's Imflamous Barrier.

Lunacy's relaxing-  
Lunacy: Remember, no Tetsaiga. -  
-Lunacy's Imflamous Barrier breaks-  
Lunacy: You should be aware that my Physical Barrier is 3X stronger than my Imflamous Barrier and it gives off a disturbing aura.

Inuyasha: Err!

Lunacy: Okay already. Stop it. If my Imflamous Barrier reactiveates it might burn your arm off. If you continue to try to break my Physical Barrier but don't within 5 minutes it'll crush your arm's bones.

Inuyasha: Okay then.

A/N: I'd better wrap this up now becuz it's getting pretty long now. This is my first truth or dare fan-fic and sorry about that one truth up there.

Chapter 1: END


	2. Enter Lunacy's Friends

Last time on chapter one: Lunacy poofed everyone to this large empty room for a game of truth or dare. A harsh twisted tale of truth or dare is yet to unvail so quickly...

Lunacy: This little part isn't part of the story but I'm continueing on from chapter 1. 

Lunacy: Now that you've stopped trying to punch me we can now continue with our game...I just want to have some more people join the party.  
-Lunacy uses another miracle bubble to have some of his friends and his sister appear-

Light Angel: Huh? Where am I? (((Lunacy: This is my sister... -.-)))

Lunacy: Yur in a large empty room with a bunch of Inuyasha characters.

Light Angel: Yay!

Everyone but Light: -.-;;

Rin: Hello.

Little Lynnie: Hi Rin!

Lunacy: Ok enough of that and lets start the stupid truth or dare bottle spin. -spins the bottle-

The bottle spins and spins and finally stops on Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru: Hmm, I get to choose who to dare...I'll let my choice be random. -spins the bottle himself-

The bottle spins and spins and finally stops on Zero. (((Lunacy: Another friend of mine)))

Sesshomaru: Hmm...

Zero: Zero.

Sesshomaru: Yes...Zero, truth or dare.

Zero: Umm... ... ...Dare.

Sesshomaru: Alright, I dare you to go nuts over the first girl you see.

Inuyasha: Why choose that as a dare?

Sesshomaru: I couldn't think of anything more tormentful.

Zero closes his eyes so he doesn't see anyone-

Lunacy: Smaaarrrt...And good idea about spinning the bottle for a random choice Fluffy.

Sesshomaru: Don't call me that. .

Lunacy: Whatever...Fluffy.

Fluffy: ERR!

A/N: I think it's so funny when I changed Sesshomaru's name to Fluffy.

Lunacy: Now for the next person for truth or dare.

Lunacy spins the bottlethe bottle stops on Kagome-

Kagome: Now I get to pick someone.  
Kagome: Alright, uhh...Shippo, truth or dare?

Shippo: Uhh, truth.

Inuyasha: Ask him if he's to weak to help us out.

Lunacy shocks Inuyasha with his shocker for Kagome-

Kagome: I guess that makes up for the S word...

Lunacy: Hehe.

Kagome: Heh, ok, truth or dare

Sango: You already asked hm that already.

Kagome: Oh, forgot. Ok, Shippo, did you really love that girl who had that flower stone that look similar to a jewel shard?

Inuyasha: When you were to weak to beat up that weak lizard demon.

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha falls down to the hard floor-

Inuyasha: This ain't where you usually say that! That hurt...

Lunacy: Sorry about the interruption. Now yes or no Shippo?

Shippo: What was the question again?

Miroku: If you loved that girl who had that flower stone.

Shippo: Oh...yeah...

Lunacy: This truth or dare part took too long because of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Lunacy: It's the truth...

Lunacy: Here's a repeat of the start... : Kagome: Alright, uhh...Shippo, truth or dare?

Shippo: Uhh, truth.

Inuyasha: Ask him if he's to weak to help us out. :

Inuyasha: Err.

Lunacy: Now for the next truth of dare...oh wait...lets invite some more people first.

Lunacy pulls out another miracle bubble to have some of his friends, Kouga, and Naraku appear-

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga: NARAKU!

Naraku: Err...

Lunacy: I know everyone wants to get Naraku because he framed Inuyasha from doing something involving the shikon jewel,  
Miroku because of his wind tunnel cursed in his right hand, Sango because he's been minipulating Kohawku, and Kouga I'm not to sure...

Naraku: Pretty much true.

Lunacy: Just so you don't try anything... -casts a barrier around Naraku-  
Lunacy: Now I doubt that he'd be able to do anything evil-like.

Naraku: Err!

Lunacy: Just relax, now to spin the stupid bottle again. -spins the bottle-

The bottle stops on Kouga-

Kouga: It picked me...so wut would I do?

Light Angel: Just choose someone to ask truth or dare. Truththey have to tell the truth about a question you ask them.

T.K.: And Dare to have them do something...(T.K. is one of my other friends)

Kouga: Ooh...Ok, I completely know who and what I'm going to choose.

Inuyasha: ERRR!

Zero: Just sit back and enjoy... -.-

Kouga: Okay, Kagome...

Inuyasha: EEERRRRRRR : (

Kouga: truth or dare?

Kagome: Uhhh? Dare?

Kouga: (thought: good) I dare you to give me a big kiss!

Inuyasha: GET OUT OF HERE YOU MANGY WOLF!

Kouga: Shut up you mangy mut.  
Kouga: Okay Kagome.

Kagome: Uhh... blush

Kagome quickly kisses Kouga to get it over with-

Lunacy casts a bracer around Inuyasha to stop him from trying to rip Kouga to pieces-

Inuyasha: Err! What's this!

Lunacy: A bracer, calm down and it'll despell.

Kouga: Are you supposed to be a sage or something?

Lunacy: Actually a mage.

Kouga: Okay.

A/N: I really should wrap this up now, I've been making this for 2-3 hours now and it's almost as long as chapter 1.

Chapter 2: END


	3. Revenge

Last Time: Lunacy brought some of his friends, his sister and others to his game of truth or dare.

Lunacy: Alright. Time to spin the bottle again. 

The bottle spins and spins and stops on Light Angel-

Light Angel: Yay! I get to get someone to do something Light Angel: Zero. Truth or dare?

Zero: Dare.

Light Angel: Uhh...umm...ahh. Zero, I dare you to open your eyes. Reason is because his eyes were clutched closed.

Zero opens his eyes-  
-Zero sees Sango-  
Zero: Wow Sango; you must be tired because you've been running in my mind all day.

Light Angel: Why is he doing that?

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru dared Zero that the first girl he sees he's gotta go crazy over.

Light Angel: Lol. (Laugh out Loud)

Lunacy: Well Fluffy's dare finally came into effect.

Sesshomaru: Don't call me that!

Zero: Is it getting hot in here or is it just you?

Sango: Uhh.

Lunacy: Lol!  
Lunacy: Time to spin the bottle

Zero: Do you rent or own?

Sango: Uhh...own what?

Zero: Those wings, you angel.

Lunacy: . -spins the darn bottle- (I would have bleepped myself)

the bottle spins on Miroku-

Miroku: It's me again.

Zero: If I could rearrange the alphebet; I'd put U and I together.

Miroku: Ok. -spins the bottle-

the bottle spins on Lunacy-

Lunacy: Uhh...uhh...

Miroku: Truth or Dare?

Lunacy: Uhh. Uhh...

Kagome: Just say either Truth or Dare already.

Lunacy: (Such hard decisions O.O) Umm...Dare. (Not taking any chances with truth. .)

Miroku: That took a while. Okay. I dare you to...uh...now I can't think.

Lunacy: I know! We can spin the bottle while Miroku decides what to dare.

Inuyasha: Don't chicken out. Everyone else had their turns of dares.

Lunacy: What? Where am I? I lost control of what I was saying.

Inuyasha: Pfft.  
-SHOCK-  
Inuyasha: What was that for!

Lunacy: I'm bored and I thought that would be amusing.

Inuyasha: I'm starting to think I should use the Tetsaiga on you.

Miroku: I got it!  
Miroku: I dare you to blow yourself up.

Lunacy: Reason.

Miroku: A favor for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Thanks Miroku.

Lunacy: -in a mumbling tone- thanks miroku.

Inuyasha: I heard that. Now blow up already.

Zero: Heaven's missing an angel and I think it could be you.

Lunacy: Right.  
Lunacy: Kay. Everyone get to a corner.  
-Lunacy explodes filling the room with smoke-

Kagome: NOO!

Lunacy: I'm fine.  
Lunacy: Heh, heh, totally.

Shippo: That was scary.

Inuyasha: You're still dirty like you were in an explosion.

Lunacy: Why the heck would I use my total explosion technique?  
Lunacy: I ask you; why!

Inuyasha: If someone dared you.

Lunacy: ...

Zero: Gaagaa.

Sesshomaru: Stop that already. You're getting annoying.

A/N: I had Fluffy stop Zero because I ran out of flirt ideas.

Sango: -Blush-

Lunacy: -in a dizzy voice- OoOokaAy. SpIin the BotTle agAiN.

Kagome spins the bottle-

the bottle spins on Zero-

Zero: I finally get to do something!

Lunacy: YeAh.

Light Angel splashes water on Lunacy-

Lunacy: Ahh! COLD!  
Lunacy: Grr!

Light Angel: Hahahaha!

Lunacy: Back to you Zero.

Zero: Umm. Sango. Truth or dare?

Sango: Uhh. Dare.

Zero: (nice) I dare you to date Miroku!

Sango: O.0

Miroku: Lets not stall. -happy expression on his face-

Everyone: Ahahaha.

Naraku: Hurry, first time for everything. Hehehehehe!

Miroku rushes out the door with Sango being dragged-

Sango: Ahh!

Lunacy: Lol. -spins the bottle again-

the bottle spins on Lunacy-

Lunacy: Cool. It's me again.  
Lunacy: Light Angel. Truth or dare.

Light Angel: Dare. Do your worst!

Lunacy: I will.  
-Lunacy creates a gymnastics bar-  
Lunacy: Hehehe. Lunacy: I dare you to hang on that bar in the way I set.

Light Angel: Okay.

moments later when Light's hanging on the bar-

Light Angel: Hey! I'm stuck! Ugh!

Everyone: Lol!

Lunacy: I'll just leave you to hang around. Lol.  
Lunacy: Okay. Who else would like to...actually I'm bored with spinning a bottle.  
-Lunacy creates a circle with an arrow (not weapon arrow) attached-  
Lunacy: Who else wants to spin it?

Light Angel: MEEE!

Lunacy: You can't. You gotta stay stuck.

Inuyasha: Whatever. -spins the arrow-

the arrow spins on Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Hmm. Kagome, truth or dare?

Kagome: Umm. Dare?

Inuyasha: I dare you to kiss me this time!

Kagome: 0.O

Everyone else: ...

Kouga: She's mine mut-face!

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Kagome quickly kisses Inuyasha to get it over with-

Kagome: You know, after everything I've gone through; out of you and Kouga; Kouga's been sweeter than you Inuyasha.  
Kagome: But I'd rather have you...

Lunacy: Mostly two things happened just now. A dare and a truth.

Kagome: O.0

Chapter 3: END

A/N: Good huh? Inuyasha got revenge on Kouga by kissing Kagome... Uhh... I'll get Chapter 4 in soon.


	4. Battle!

Last Time: Inuyasha got revenge on Kouga by kissing Kagome and she told a truth and a dare...(this ain't very much for a last time)

Lunacy: Ooookay. -spins the arrow- 

the arrow spins on Naraku-

A/N: May I interrupt but I just want to say that my sister did vandalize chapter II by changing her name...(just to let you know)

Naraku: -Evil glare and smirk- I ask everyone. Truth or dare?

Everyone: Dare...

Naraku: I dare everyone to have a battle to the death with each other!

Everyone: ...

Lunacy: Since we're gonna fight each other...-gives everyone a doll- we will but can't die...

Shippo: That doesn't make any sense Lunacy.

Lunacy: ...I know...I mean that if we die the stupid-lookin doll will die instead of us; therefore resurrecting us from death.

Shippo: Now that makes it more obvious.

Lunacy: Everyone have a doll?

Everyone: Yeah.

Lunacy: Oh yeah...Light's still stuck on that bar.  
Lunacy: See-um-neemoi!

the bar Light was hanging from disappears-

Light Angel: Ahh! -falls and hits the ground-

T.K.: Lol.

Lunacy: Ok. If someone dies don't attack them anymore because their second death will be permanent.

Inuyasha: Clear.

Naraku: Begin when you all are ready.

Lunacy hands Light a weird-lookin doll-

Every fights and fights and fights with so much violence and blood it would be rated the same thing as a pirate movie-

A/N: Get it? Pirates say "R." Oh and Shippo was the first to die. Poor him.

Lunacy: Now that was a feirce battle and most people didn't die...wait a minute. I'm surprised I survived!

Inuyasha: Breeze staying alive.

T.K.: Except for Light Angel and Shippo...

Rin: And Master Jaken too.

Naraku: I've had my fun now. Can I go home now.

Lunacy: Okay Naraku... -throws a tiny ball next to Naraku-

the tiny ball explodes having purple smoke blast every where-

Lunacy: That was fun.

Kagome: Ouch. I hurt all over.

Lunacy: Sorry but I can't heal anyone until I let some of my mana regenerate.  
Lunacy: Unless. -casts a technique three times to cure everyone-  
Lunacy: There goes the remainder of my TP...at least everyone's healed.

Light Angel's note: Why'd I have to die!

Kagome: Lets do a few more rounds of Truth or Dare. -spins the arrow-

the arrow spins on Rin-

Rin: Yay! Umm. Truth or dare to anyone who's not using their name.

Lunacy, Light Angel, TK, Zero: Truth.

Rin: What's all your real names?

Lunacy: Scott...

Light Angel: Shae...

T.K.: Stephen...

Zero: Greg.

Lunacy: Ahh well. Rin's young and I'm not commenting on anything.

Sesshomaru: Whatever Scott.

Lunacy: HI FLUFFY!

Sesshomaru: Grr!

Chapter 4: END

A/N: I know, I know. Lots of notes were left by me...but for anyone who's reading this note: I'm starting to slightly run out of ideas for this. Submit please.


	5. PSO

Last Time: There was a raged battle with everyone who could fight. 

Lunacy: Okay...who's gonna go next?

Kagome: I want to go now.(As in have her turn)

Lunacy: Okay, spin...

Kagome spins the arrow-

The arrow spins on Inuyasha-

Kagome: Alright, Tr

Inuyasha: Dare.

Kagome: Umm, I dare you to...be alot nicer...

Shippo: In what ways?

Kagome: Well if he starts being nicer, I'll stop saying "sit."

Inuyasha falls to the ground-

Light Angel: Lol.

Kagome: Oops! Sorry bout that.

Inuyasha: Ouch!

Lunacy casts Restore-

Inuyasha: Well that feels alot better.

Lunacy: Glad to be of assistance.

Light Angel: Why is that. Usually it's the opposite.

Lunacy: If I had a bit more MP I'd cast "Silence Cone" on you.

Light Angel makes a lot of noise-

Lunacy: My MP recharges by 1 every 2 seconds when I'm idle. So I'd shut up.

Sesshomaru: If she makes any sort of annoying noise you really should

Lunacy: MUTE her.

Kagome: Lets, go with that.

Lunacy: Oh and one thing. -casts Foie on Light Angel-

Light Angel casts Gibarta on Foie-

Lunacy: Guess what!

Shippo: What?

Lunacy: More players.-takes another miracle bubble to bring certain game characters to life-

A/N: If you have a game called "Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution" then you should know who they are."

large cloud of smoke appears-

Kouga: What's going on!

Break: Where am I.

Kranz: Lemme say the same.

Sil'fer: Umm.

Theory: Uhh...I was saved from an exploding console.

A/N: Theory is a character I created.

Lunacy: Why are you blowing everything up Theory? Also, Miroku, Truth or Dare?

Miroku: Dare...

Lunacy: I dare you to not ask any of the attractive girls that 1 phrase...or anyone else...

Miroku: Euh.

Relmitos: This has been recent so before any one says anything

Lunacy: That you're not a little girl.

Relmitos: Yeah.

Light Angel: Now time for commercials.

Lunacy casts Silence Cone on Light Angel-

Lunacy: Oh and Relmitos, stand at that wall please.

Relmitos: Umm, Okay.

Lunacy casts Foie-

Relmitos: Huh! -casts Foie back- Hey!

Lunacy: I was just curious about something.

Glustar: I bet my Foie would overcome yours.

Lunacy: My Foie is over maximum level.

Inuyasha: But how would that be possible?

Lunacy: I dunno. Probably like a weapon that's over priced.  
Lunacy: Lets have another Truth and Dare.  
Lunacy: I'll introduce everyone else.  
Lunacy: Sil'fer, Kranz, Ino'lis, Kylria, Viviana, Teifu, Relmitos, Orland, Guykild, Saligun, Stella and Glustar.  
Lunacy: And Break, Lura, Endu, K.C., Memoru, Rufina, Rio, Peko, Hyze, Reiz, Ohgun and Creinu.

Inuyasha: Alright, lets spin the arrow now.

Theory: Give me a console!

Lunacy: Oo-nay-umbre-isnoi.

A console appears-

Lunacy: There...this console has 3 firewalls so just try your luck at cracking the codes.

Theory: Yay! -runs to the console and starts pressing multiple buttons-

Hyze spins the arrow-

the arrow spins on Kranz-

Kranz: Okay, Ino'lis, who do you love?

Lunacy: We tried that kind before...

Ino'lis: YOU!

Kranz: Well then...

Lunacy spins the arrow-

The arrow spins on Light Angel-

Light Angel: ... ... ...

Miroku: Say something.

Light Angel: ... ... ...

Sango: Did you suddenly lose your voice somehow?

Light points at Lunacy-

Lunacy: Oh yeah, right! -uses a Magicite of Clear-

Light Angel: Thats alot better.  
Light Angel: Umm, Relmitos...Truth or Dare?

Relmitos: Lets try dare shall we.

Theory: 1 down, 2 to go!

Lunacy: Ooookay.

Sesshomaru: Dare something humiliating.

Light Angel: Okay! I dare you to put on a bra!

Relmitos: WHAT!

Light Angel: You chose dare, you have no choice.

Relmitos: Oh alright, lets make it VERY quick. But where am I going to get one? From

Girls: No.

Lunacy: Lol. Here. Incan-toshish! -creates a bra the same way as the console-

Relmitos: Do you have to have that kind of special power?

Lunacy: Yes...now, you gotta do what you gotta do.

Relmitos quickly gets the bra on then takes it off-

Lunacy: Guess what.

E1 (every1): What?

Lunacy: I took a picture of this moment.

Relmitos: You what!

Hyze: I didn't indicate any flashes.

Lunacy: What if I didn't use a flash camera?

Relmitos: Where's the picture!

Lunacy: I'm just joking.

Relmitos: Better be, a picture like that could really convice people that I'm a girl, when I'm not.

Theory: 2 down!

Lunacy: Crack those firewalls and you'll be in for a big surprise Theory.

Theory: Quiet, let me concentrate.

Miroku: Why don't we continue on with our game...

Lunacy: Yes, lets.  
-Lunacy spins the arrow-

the arrow spins on Stella-

Saligun: It's your turn Stella.

Stella: I can see that.

Lunacy: Just ask someone.

Stella: Okay, umm. Dog guy there.

Inuyasha: My name is Inuyasha.

Lunacy: I forgot! I forgot to introduce everyone to the Inuyasha gang.  
Lunacy: And I'm not up for a long list so beat that up.  
Lunacy: So, thats Kagome, Shippo the fox, Inuyasha the half-dog demon, Miroku, Sango, Kouga the wolf demon, Kohaku- Sango's brother, Naraku left, err, and Rin, Jaken, and FLUFFY!

Sesshomaru: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Lunacy: Thats always funny.

Break: What about the other guys...

Lunacy: My friends as in T.K. and Zero.

Break: Okay.

Stella: Fluffy, oops, I meant umm...

Sesshomaru: Me?

Stella: Err, dog man...

Inuyasha: Inuyasha!

Stella: Right.  
Stella: Truth or Dare.

Inuyasha: ... ...Dare.

Stella: Alright. I dare you to pretend to be a "pet" dog.

Inuyasha: Euh!

Lunacy: You picked dare. Oh and people usually pick dare so why don't people call the game "Dares & not-much-Truth."

Kylria: That sounds just plain old wierd,

Lunacy: I know.

Memoru: -Dog whistle like whistle- here's a yummy dog treat.

Inuyasha: No.

Lunacy: Dogs bark, they don't talk.

Inuyasha: Woof.

Zero: Thats better.

Shippo: This is funny now.

Inuyasha: Grr.

Memoru: What?

T.K.: Try it, just speak up if you don't like it.

Inuyasha: (Oh alright) -takes a bite- Mmm.

Kagome: Wow, he likes it.

Memoru: Grade: A treats. Edible by dogs and others.

Lunacy: Like grade: A fish bait.

Viviana: There ain't such food at Pioneer 2 yet...

Lunacy: I wish I could sign up as a hunter...

Glustar: But you have all those abilities...

Lunacy: Mainly self-taught. Now spin the arrow.

the arrow spins and chooses Rin-

Rin: Oooo.

Sesshomaru: Try something embarrassing.

Rin: Yes Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: You may choose what you want, I'm just advicing what I like.

Rin: Umm, Miroku. Truth or Dare.

Miroku: Lets go with dare shall we.

Rin: I dare you to sing a song.

Miroku: Umm, okay.

Lunacy: One second. I'll get us somewhere larger with a nice stand. -Throws some nut at the ground to create a 10 second lasting flash-

Inuyasha: Whe, err, woof, woof, woof.

Kouga: Where are we?

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: I think we're at some karaoke bar.

Lunacy: Right.

Miroku's up at the stand in front of a microphone-  
Miroku: For my first song, I'll sing _What is Love_.

Lunacy: Wait! -runs up and puts in background music.

Light Angel: Hey, isn't that my CD player!

Lunacy: Err...

Light Angel: You stole my CD player!

Lunacy: Well good thing this song came with a CD. Oh and I ripped the music out and turned it into a midi.

Light Angel: As long as he sings the song correctly I'm fine.

Lunacy: Great!

A/N: So far this is the longest chapter of this story.

Miroku: May I start now?

Shippo: I wanna turn it on.

Lunacy: Okay, press the button with the triangular arrow pointing right.

Shippo: Okay.

the song midi starts playing when Shippo presses the start button-

Miroku starts singing the song he said he was gonna sing-

A/N: Oh and I'm not putting in lyrics so forget about it.

about 5 minutes later-

Lunacy: Wow, I got the lyric right here and he got every word...

Inuyasha: Woof...

Kagome: Are we going to get back to the previous room...

Inuyasha: ...

Lunacy: Umm, okay. -Throws another nut-

the whole bar flashes with light and then everyone appears back in the room they were playing in-

Shippo: That sure does saves a lot of time.

Rin: It sure does.

Lunacy: I think these nuts are supposed to be some kind of instant warp or something.

Inuyasha: Woof!

Lunacy: Here's a Grade: F dog treat.

Inuyasha: Grr.

Lunacy: Just eat it.

Creinu: Why don't we just start the next truth or dare.

Light Angel: Yeah.

Lunacy: Okay, I dare Inuyasha to eat that Grade: F dog treat!

Inuyasha: Err. -eats the dog treat- Hmm...kinda spicy...

Lunacy: Have some more.

Stella: You're supposed to be like a dog so don't talk like people.

Inuyasha: I'm tired of saying "woof" all the time. No one understands me and they say what I try to say.

Stella: Umm, okay.

Theory: This firewall is almost down.

Lunacy: Umm, why didn't Theory appear at the bar?

Light Angel: Maybe cuz you forgot he was here.

beep beep, beep, beep-beep-

Theory: One more button and...-press "v" key- There we go. Firewall down.

alarm, alarm-

Theory: What the.

Lunacy: Told ya there'd be a surprise when you broke all the firewalls. It's being killed by 100 viruses.

Theory: 100!

Lunacy: 50 normal viruses, 32 worm viruses, and 18 trogen horse viruses.

Theory: What do I do!... ... ...I know! -types in "self-destruct sequence begin"-

Console: 5 seconds until detnation.

Theory: Should we run?

Lunacy: Darn right we should! And whoever wants to be incinerated stay, but I want to live.

everyone runs out the door-

Console: 3...

Lunacy creates a barrier in the door so everyone can see the explosion-

Console: 2...1...

nothing happens-

Theory: What the heck happened!

Lunacy: I guess a virus pulled the deactivate switch...everyone stay here. -creates 10 barriers around self for extreme caution- Okay, here we go... -presses some buttons to view the console inners. -joystick pops up from the console-  
Err, whats going on in this...huh? A virus is sleeping right over the switch...this ain't good. Now where's that erase switch. -too much weight goes over the switch- Huh? Uh oh.

Console: Resume detnation. Countdown begin now.

Lunacy: God!...-runs out-

Console: Denation commence.

Theory: I think it's gonna explode now.

console makes a large booming incinerating explosion-

Orland: Whoa, the door got melted down...

Lunacy: Bah, this place is toast. Err, now I'm hungry.

A/N: Lol, at the very moment I wrote that I was hungry, I got hungry. (reality-check)

Lunacy: Shae, Why don't you give this place a nice wash down.

Chapter 5: END

A/N: Whoa! This chapter is so long, 3X longer than chapter 1 I can't believe it. Submit please.

Entertainment Section-

Lunacy: I'm Scott, wait, I forgot my name...I think I'll grab it from this fanfic.

Light Angel: Me name Bobo, kidding but are you funny?

Fluffy: Stop changing my name to "Fluffy"

Inuyasha: Why not Fluffums?

Miroku: That name would make you feel stupid wouldn't it Fluffums?

Fuffums: Ack! Stop changing my name!

Author: I am god, I can do anything. I'm the writer and can put down anything then post it for everyone to see.

Sesshomaru: As long as my name isn't something like...

Fluffums: Fluffums...why do you do this to me!

T.K.: Hope you enjoyed this part of chapter 5.

Chapter 5, E.S.: END


	6. Makeover

Last Time: The console that Theory was trying to explode did...erm, this ain't much.

Light Angel: Err, why do I have to clean the place? 

Lunacy: Because yur the only one who can summon water...unless I could summon Undine...

Light Angel: Whatever. -splashs the room-

Sango: Why can't you summon Undine now?

Lunacy: Well, I need to form a pact with her first though, but I don't want to break a pact that someone else has.

Shippo: Do you know who?

Lunacy: I'm leaving that data invalid to answer...

Light Angel: I think I know...

Lunacy: Shut up then or I'll freeze you.

Light Angel: How would you freeze me? You can only summon fire.

Lunacy: And others like lightning but I'm talking about Gibarta.

Light Angel: ...

Inuyasha: I'm getting bored, why don't we play a bit out here while Light is being a maid.

Light Angel: Err! -casts barta on Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Eeuh! Thats cold.

Light Angel: Hehehehe.

wack-

Light Angel: Owie!

Lunacy: Hehehe!

Relmitos: But how are we all gonna fit in this corridor?

Lunacy: Hmm, I know! Be right back. -throws nut at the floor to disappear.

Kagome: That flash is too bright.

Saligun: It slightly disrupts my system...

Guykild: Bzzt.

Shippo: Why doesn't he talk?

Sil'fer: He only obeys to finish missions to the end.

Lunacy: Back.

Break: What took you so long?

Lunacy: I had to go looking around for something.

Lura: Like what?

Lunacy holds up a Shrink card to shrink everyone-

Shippo: Hey, now Light Angel is a Giant.

Lunacy: Now we are bugs...

Light Angel: Whats all that squeaky noise?

Teifu: We're a bunch of mis-shapen cockroaches!

Theory: That can talk!

Light Angel: Ya right. Let me join.

Lunacy: Never! -uses his shrink card again-

Zero: You shrunk her anyways and you said "Never!"

Lunacy: I dunno why...wanted to say sumthin.

Kagome: Okay, I'll spin.

the arrow spins towards a gap in the circle of players-

Lunacy: Whoa, a double spin. Creinu and Reiz, wanna sit about a meter, 80 centimeters at the least.

Reiz: Sit where?

Lunacy: Across from each other.

Creinu: Alright.

Lunacy: Okay

T.K.: Let me spin, I'm dying of bordom.

Lunacy: Alright...Stephen.

T.K.: Use "T.K."

Lunacy: Whatever.

Sesshomaru: So, he gets disrupted by people saying his real name huh...

Light Angel: FLUFFY!

Sesshomaru: Err.

the arrow spins on Creinu-

Reiz: Dang.

Creinu: Hmm, choices oh choices.

Zero: Pick Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Don't make me an instant choice.

Inuyasha: Hey, who votes she should choose Sesshomaru?

everyone says "I"-

Sesshomaru: Err.

Creinu: Okay, truth or dare.

Sesshomaru: Dare. Nothing is too hard for me...

Creinu: Nothing eh. I dare you to have your name as Fluffy for a year!

Sesshomaru! O.O !

Inuyasha: I think he looks shocked. Best emotion I've seen on his face in a long time!

Sesshomaru: Noo! I don't want to be called "Fluffy."

Lunacy: Why, Fluffy? It's fun.

Fluffy: No it's not.

Lunacy: What? Is it like calling someone named Yugi Moto: Yugi Moto Pants-a-Photo?

Fluffy: It is for me.

Fluffy's Note: Why does my name have to be "Fluffy" for a year!

A/N: Because I can do anything with my authorous powers!

Inuyasha's Note: Sesshomaru's name as "Fluffy" during the tv series sure would be pretty funny!

A/N: Shut up, I'm the only one who can make notes from now on!

T.K.'s Note: Whatever.

Lunacy's note: Did you guys notice that I'm the author.

Lunacy: Now...did anyone notice all the notes?

Kagome: What notes?

Light Angel: La...that one?

Kagome: Written kind of note.

Lunacy: Never mind. Now "Fluffy"must be "Fluffy" until he is no longer being called "Fluffy."

Fluffy: Err!

Light Angel: Hehehe.

Lunacy: Now that "Fluffy" is "Fluffy" for a year, lets start another truth or dare.

Fluffy: Then let me go now.

Inuyasha: Go ahead then Fluffy.

Fluffy: My pleasure. Now, hmm.

Kouga: Ask Inuyasha; he too voted on you.

Fluffy: Alright, now to think of something. Erm.

Kouga: I have an idea.

Fluffy: Bud out, this is my idea.

Kouga: Alright but my idea is good.

Fluffy: Hmm, Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Dare.

Fluffy: I dare you to "dance!"

Inuyasha: I don't dance.

Light Angel starts singing "dogs don't dance"-

Lunacy: -hands Fluffy a potion and whispers to him- (whispers to Fluffy) Here's a potion, just throw it at Inuyasha's feet.

Fluffy: -Whispers back to Lunacy- So if it hits his feet he'll dance, right?

Lunacy: -whispers back to Fluffy- Yes, the fumes have to get around his feet first, oh and say a word for deactivation...

Fluffy: Inuyasha! Stand up and hold still!

Inuyasha: -gets up- Why!

Fluffy: -throws potion really quick- That!

Inuyasha: Ahh! What is that! -cough-

Lunacy: -Whispers to Fluffy- Say a deactivation word quick.

Fluffy: Inu!

Inuyasha: Huh? -feet start moving on their own- What the?

Kagome: I thought you didn't want to dance...

Inuyasha: I can't stop! My feet are doing this on there own!

Shippo: Feet don't have lives, Inuyasha.

Lunacy: Well now his do...just kidding, they can't stop. Unless Sess, err, Fluffy says "Inu."

Kranz: Why can't anyone say Inu and free him.

Lunacy: The potion will only respond to the person who said deactivation word.

Fluffy: Lets just watch him...hehe.

Inuyasha keeps dancing and dancing till his legs get tired but he's still dancing-

Lunacy: Err, must be some glitch...I don't know if he'll stop when Sess...Fluffy says Inu.

Inuyasha: What!

Lunacy: I said I'm not sure...but I think the glitch is that it's not stopping. It's supposed to stop when you can dance no more.

Inuyasha: My legs are really sore now...Fluffy, stop this before my legs fall off.

Kagome: I'll spin the arrow... -spins the arrow-

Inuyasha: Are you just gonna leave me till my legs fall off!

the arrow spins on Kagome-

Kagome: Just as planned, Fluffy, truth or dare?

Fluffy: Dare.

Kagome: I dare you to say that deactivation word.

Fluffy: What? The word "Inu?"

Inuyasha's legs stop and he falls down from sore legs-

Relmitos: Gee, I think his legs are gonna be sore for quite some time now.

Lunacy: I'm bored, lemme invite someone.

Everyone: Okay...

Inuyasha: I can't feel my legs! -punch- Nope, nothin...

Lunacy uses another miracle bubble-

A/N: Did you notice that Ch3 and Ch4 are the only chapters that I didn't use a miracle bubble?

: Where am I? Oh, I know...There's Inuyasha!

Shippo: Who's she?

A/N: Sum1 who submited to each chapter and liked my fanfic and she wanted to be in it...

: Hi everyone, the name's Mika.

Shippo: Hello Mika.

Mika: Hi Shippo.

Lunacy: Hello Mika...

Mika: Who are these other guys?

Lunacy: I'm not makin another long list...

Mika: Thats all right.

Communicator: Kranz, where did everyone go? I need you guys back here ASAP.

Kranz: Err, I'll try my best to get myself and everyone else back.

Break seems to be talking to his commander as well-

Break: Err, we have to go now...

Kranz: Yes, us too.

Lunacy: Err, okay. -creates a portal in the wall-  
Lunacy: No wait, we're all still so tiny.

Mika: I'm tiny?

Lunacy takes out a Growth action card-

everyone goes back to normal size-

Lunacy creates two portals this time, one in each wall-

Lunacy: Well, goodbye.

both the arkz and the hunters leave-

Mika spins the arrow-

the arrow spins on Mika-

Lunacy: Wait Mika, this area is too small.

Mika: Ah well, it picked me anyways.

Lunacy: Okay...Lets go into this room? Oh and who wants an ice room?

Kagome: As long as it's not too slippery or cold.

Lunacy: It won't be... -casts "Planet Over Freeze" in the room- There, now it's a whole crystalized ice palace room.

Shippo: I wonder if I can go sliding around.

Lunacy: With yur weight, should be very possible.

Shippo: Whee!

Kagome drags Inuyasha but slips and falls on him-

Inuyasha: Ouch!

Kagome: Whoops, sorry about that.

Mika: The arrow spun on me in the hall...

Lunacy: Yes, I know...

Mika: Okay, Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Err, dare. My legs are still sore...

Mika: Okay, I dare you to let me give you a makeover!

Shippo: Ahahaha!

Inuyasha: Err! Noo!

Lunacy: Hehehe!

Mika: You know the rules of truth or dare, Inuyasha.

Lunacy: You gotta do what you gotta do.

Inuyasha: Ahhh!

Mika: Now come out into the hall with me Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Err, my legs are still sore.

Lunacy: I'll carry him then. -does something to make it seem like Inuyasha is as light as a feather-

Mika: Okay, come out here...

out in the hallway-

Mika: Okay Inuyasha. -evil like snicker- Time for a whole new do.

Inuyasha: Ahhh!

10 minutes later-

Mika: Okay everyone, I'm done. Hehehe.

Inuyasha: I'm not going in.

Shippo: It's either you come in or we come out there.

Inuyasha walks in and everyone laughs as hard as they possibly could-

A/N: Here's a discription of how he now looks with his new do.

A/N: Pig tails, make-up, pony tail...umm, painted eye lashes and finger nails.

Inuyasha: (This is so humiliating)

Fluffy: I wish I could pause time and laugh at you year after year. Hahaha!

Kagome: Oh god I need a camera!

Miroku: Inuyasha must feel humiliated.

Inuyasha: Of course I do Miroku!

Lunacy and Light: Aaahhh-hahahaha!

Mika: This is such a success.

Sango: Hehe, well Inuyasha does already have long hair and claw type finger nails. Hahaha.

Rin and Jaken: -laughing really hard-

T.K. and Zero: -laughing really, really hard-

Kouga's laughing really, really, REALLY hard-

Inuyasha: That enough already!

Lunacy: Okay, -huff- as soon as we all stop laughing at you! -laughwheez, cough-

everyone's exhausted from laughing and needs air-

Fluffy: -Wheez-

Inuyasha: Undo the recreation...or wreck.

Mika: Just after the next few truth or dares, hehe.

Lunacy: I'm too tired from laughing to play anymore...lemme rest.

Shippo: -breathing hard- I'll...spin...the...arrow.

Shippo exhaustedly spins the arrow-

the arrow spins at Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Mika, truth or dare?

Mika: Truth. You can suffer a little more, hehehe.

Inuyasha: Hmm, are you good at giving people a small makeover or something?

Mika: Ya, I just wanted to over do it on you, hehe.

Inuyasha: Err.

Chapter 6: END

A/N: If you think that was funny please submit. And I'm thinking of putting in another -entertainment section- in CH7.

Peek-a-boo -

Lunacy: Guess what readers, I'm planning on 9 or 10 chapters... but the real thing about this section is about me telling you that I'm gonna make another fanficton that happens 3 months after this truth or dare.  
-Submit Please


	7. Acquired Attack and Light's Beating

Last Time: Mika gave Inuyasha an overloaded makeover. 

Inuyasha: Now, I really want this off.

Lunacy: Who wants a camera.

Inuyasha: If you do anything to keep this moment, I'll break it.

Lunacy: You wouldn't break an expensive camera, would you?

Inuyasha: Sure I would.

Lunacy: ...

Shippo: Lets continue with the next truth or dare. -snickerspins the arrow-

the arrow spins on Lunacy-

Kagome: Hmm, who are you going to pick...?

Lunacy: Umm, the one who... spun the arrow.  
(delay for suspense)  
Inuyasha: That would be Shippo.

Shippo: Uhh.

Lunacy: Truth or dare?

Shippo: Let me try a dare...

Lunacy: Alright, try using your Fox Fire attack on me.

Shippo: Umm, alright... -uses his Fox Fire attack on Lunacy-

Lunacy: Hmm, such an attack probably wouldn't phase a tree in my feelings...

the Fox Fire forms into a ball in front of LunacyLunacy holds up his hand and absorbs the ball of Shippo's Fox Fire-

Lunacy: Eugh! That's hot on the inside...well at least I can now cast Fox Fire for my own use. -holds out his hands.  
his fire magic in his right and and Fox Fire in his left- Gee, I wonder what would happen if... -puts the fires together-  
-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM-

Sesshomaru: Hehehe, that was humorous.

Kagome: Are you all right?

Lunacy: ... ... ...ouch.

Shippo: That's it..."ouch..."

Lunacy: Hey Light, aim at my face here...

Light Angel: (hehe) Alright. -forms a huge pump of water and shoots at Lunacy's face-

Lunacy gets pushed back into the wall by the water-

fire rages at the wall, melting the ice-

thwack-

Light Angel: Owie!

Inuyasha: (Hehehe)

Lunacy: You realize what would happen...!

Light Angel: I guess... what?

Lunacy points at the wall where the ice had melted-

the whole wall froze over-

Light Angel: Whoa.

Lunacy: Now I want to melt all this ice.

Rin: But wouldn't it freeze again like before?

Lunacy: Thats because there was water around and there was ice around...

Rin: Oh.

Lunacy: Everyone out, for whoever might not want to be burned. Though I am going to use Fox Fire in here as a test...

Inuyasha: Then I'm staying to see what you can do with it.

Lunacy: You think it's too weak to do anything...thats pretty much with Shippo. My magic is much stronger than his.

Inuyasha: Still...I'm gonna watch to see what you can do.

Sesshomaru: I can take whatever he can take...

Jaken: You know I could burn the ice with this staff.

Lunacy: With the staff of two heads... it would freeze over before you could get to the next wall. Oh, and I'm ready.

Everyone but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leave the room-

Inuyasha: Lets see what you can do.

Lunacy: Family reunion if I leave.

Sesshomaru: Err...

Lunacy: This is going to fill the room... -concentrates and lets out a burst of Fox Fire to make the room blue.

Inuyasha: Not hurting me...

Lunacy: Yet...5 percent. -bursts the rest of the energy like how I computer loads a flash movie-

Inuyasha: Still.

Lunacy: 30 percent.

Sesshomaru: Is there any more to it.

Lunacy: Are you telling me to use my own fire magic?

Sesshomaru: No.

Lunacy pushes out the rest of the energy and turns the room from blue to red-

the ice melts-

Inuyasha: The ice melted.

Lunacy: Remember, this isn't a concentrated attack. And I only used 80 percent.

the room turns back to normal color-

everyone comes back in-

Mika: Now all we need is a drain.

Inuyasha: I can help with that...

Lunacy: Wait.

Inuyasha: What?

Lunacy: Who votes for a bent floor going into the middle with either a warp or a hole.

Inuyasha: I vote for a hole.

Mika: Warp.

Lunacy: How to bend the floor... -idea- I know. -strengthens the floor- Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hole the floor?

Lunacy: In the middle.

Inuyasha: Finally, something offensive. -jumps and punches the middle of the floor-

the whole room's floor goes inward to the middle, plus the water-

Lunacy: Watch out for the warp now... -makes a warp in the middle of the floor-

the water drains out the warp-

Lunacy: There goes the water problem.

Light Angel: Where'd it go?

Lunacy: Lol...right to the roof below us.

Shippo: Couldn't Inuyasha just punch a hole in the floor?

Lunacy: How'd we fix the hole then?

T.K.: He's got a point there.

Lunacy: Where?

Zero: Lol.

Rin: -giggles-

Lunacy: Oh, and I forgot about something, Fluffy-

Sesshomaru: Err!

Lunacy: Okay... 'Sesshomaru,' anyone gonna go back to feed Ah and Un.

Rin: Huh? I forgot about Ah and Un. Are you able to send me back?

Lunacy: Yeah...

Sesshomaru: Send Jaken back to take care of Rin...

Lunacy: Sure, (about 5 second rest...) It-tammi-noa-jai-na-sa.

Rin and Jaken glow white and disappear-

Kagome: That was kinda cool...

Lunacy: I like my abilities...

Mika: Lets do the next truth or dare!

Lunacy: Mainly dares... -spins the arrow-

the arrow spins on Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Hmm...Lunacy, truth or dare.

Lunacy: The light of the yearning moon says dare.

Inuyasha: That was-

Light Angel: Weird.

Lunacy: Err...

burn-

Light Angel: Ahhh!

Sesshomaru: Everyone likes some entertainment every now and then.

Lunacy: Ask.

Inuyasha: I dare you to try using your Fox Fire on me.

Lunacy: Test to see how powerful it is in my possession?

Inuyasha: Pretty much...

Lunacy: Okay... -charges, aims, and blasts a concentrated rage of Fox Fire at Inuyasha's chest-

Inuyasha: Eugh! -hole in his chest-

Kouga, Sesshomaru, T.K. and Zero: Now that HAS GOTTA HURT.

Inuyasha: Of course it does.

Lunacy: Witnesses! He dared me.

Inuyasha: This is going take a while to heal...

Lunacy: Be right back. -runs out-

Kagome: I wonder where he went...hopefully to get some bandages.

few minutes later while Inuyasha's in pain-

Lunacy: Back.

Sango: What did you bring back?

Lunacy: What if brung back a bandaid.

T.K.: Those are WAY too small.

Lunacy: What do you think I am? Stupid? Okay, lets see...how am I gonna do this. I got it... -forms a ball of energy in his hand and throws at Inuyasha's holed chest- Now thats what I'd call a 'hole in one.

the energy hastely heals Inuyasha's chest-

Inuyasha: That feels better, I even feel stronger.

Miroku: How?

Lunacy: That was a boost of energy...heals by charging energy into the target. Wait a minute! Couldn't Sesshomaru use Tensaiga to heal Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: Maybe, I forgot to test to see if it can heal wounds and not just the dead.

Lunacy: Hmm...

Kagome: At least Inuyasha isn't hurt anymore.

Kouga: I'd be grateful if it killed the mutt.

Lunacy: Kouga, I'd need to train my Fox Fire more to KO Inuyasha...

Shippo: Thats what I can do when I get stronger...

Lunacy: Course.

Shippo: Wow...

Light Angel: Lets get on with the next dare.

Lunacy spins the arrow-

the arrow spins on Light Angel-

Light Angel: Alright. Sesshomaru, truth or dare.

Sesshomaru: Dare.

Light Angel: I dare you to... ...

Inuyasha: Go on.

Light Angel: KISS KAGOME!

A/N: I didn't have an idea but my sister picked that one out. -.-

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga: WHAT! (Sessh: ().()

Kagome: Huh!

T.K. and Lunacy: Whoa, super dare!

Miroku: Why would you call it a "super dare?"

Lunacy: Because it's something Fluffy would never do. In-

Sesshomaru: Stop calling me "Fluffy" or I'll kiss you with my fist.

Lunacy: I got barriers...

Zero: Just kiss her on the cheek then.

Sesshomaru: Err...

Light Angel: Do it now or do it 1 extra time.

Sesshomaru: Oh alright. -quickly kisses Kagome's cheek-

Kagome: -blush-

Inuyasha and Kouga: -angry-

Lunacy: Here's a fine idea. But first, may I take the next turn.

Sesshomaru: I want this turn!

Lunacy: -whisper to Sesshomaru-) "I'm gonna dare her for whoever wants to whack her on the head may do so."

Sesshomaru: -whisper to Lunacy-) "Oooo, thats good then." -outloud-) Okay, you can go Lunacy.

Lunacy: Okay, Light Angel, truth or dare?

Light Angel: Dare. Do your worst. Worse then that acrobat bar thing.

Lunacy: Hehe. I dare you... to... ...

Light Angel: Go on...

Lunacy: That's it, whats wrong with you? Oh and one more thing; (say quickly please)) I dare you to let yurself be whacked on the head by anyone who wants to.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Fluffy: Hehehehe...

Sesshomaru: Kiss my fist Author!A/N: Lol, I put that in for enjoyment.

Light Angel: Uh oh.

Light Angel gets whacked on the head multiple times by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga-

Mika, Lunacy, T.K., and Zero: Lol!

Light Angel: OWIE!

Lunacy: Now there's something we all can enjoy.

Light Angel: As if!

Inuyasha: For me, Kouga, and Sesshomaru.

Sango: Right...

Lunacy: Now, lets spin the arrow.

Lunacy spins the arrow-

the arrow spins on Kouga-

Kouga: Kagome, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Err.

Kagome: Truth.

Inuyasha: ...

Kouga: Do you love me?

Inuyasha: Grr.

Lunacy: Be quiet Inuyasha.

Kagome: Well, sorta...

Kouga: Ha mut-face!

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!

Lunacy, T.K., Zero: -.-

Lunacy: I have an idea, who wants me to invite a doppelganger?

Miroku: A doppelganger? I heard that they're a ghostly double of a living person that haunts its living counterpart.

Lunacy: True, though this one can be anyone's.

Light Angel: Your talking about Doopliss aren't you?

Lunacy: -.- I feel like eating a pie.

Sesshomaru: Lets get on with the next truth or dare.

T.K.: Right. -spins the arrow-

the arrow spins on Zero-

Zero: Bout time it's my turn already.

Light Angel: What is it gonna be now?

Zero: Hmm, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Dare.

Zero: (Hehehe!) You are once again in horror of this: I dare you to have your name as "Fluffy" again!

Sesshomaru: NOOO!

Inuyasha: Yes.

Sesshomaru: No.

Inuyasha: Yes.

S: No.

I: Yes.

S: No.

I: Yes.

2 minutes later-

S: No.

I: Yes.

Lunacy: Stop it already! I take Inuyasha's side, who's with me.

everyone is-

Fluffy: Not again...

Lunacy: Don't worry, you can have your name back just as soon as we all stop playing.

Fluffy: Then

Lunacy: You can't quit.

Fluffy: -.-

Chapter 7: END

A/N: Sorry, no comment for this chapter. -.- Cept this tho.

Entertainment Section-

Lunacy: Who wants a coconut?

Light Angel: I don't.

whack-

Lunacy: There you go.

* * *

Lunacy: Hey Miroku. 

Miroku: Yes?

Lunacy: You want a food tunnel then?

Miroku?

Lunacy: Here. -gives Miroku a food tunnel, replacing the other one-

Miroku: Hmm, what does it do? -bunch of food appears, too much food for even the room... nor the building to hold.

* * *

As Mario is to fight Bowser, he's running away and telling his partner to get Bowser on his own.

* * *

As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were jammed into little boxes with access to the net, -two screams- Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are running from like, umm, 12 girls...

* * *

Lunacy: Who wants Fluffums!

Sesshomaru: No.

Lunacy: So, so very too late.

Fluffums: I hate you.

Author: I command you to freak out!

Fluffums freaks out for no apparently good reason-

Author: Because his name was changed...

Fluffums freaks out because his name was changed-

Author: And why did I retype it?

E.S.: NED

A/N: Well, that was good. Submit please. (END to NED was on purpose)


	8. Taking so long

Last Time: Light Angel's head was thwacked many times by Inuyasha, Sessh- err, Fluffy, and Kouga because she dared Fluffy to kiss Kagome and Lunacy duplicated Shippo's Fox Fire into his own abilities.

* * *

-Lunacy spins the arrow- 

-the arrow spins on Sango-

Sango: Hmm...

Lunany: You don't have the slightest idea do you?

Sango: Nope...

Lunacy: Well this might take a while. Lets try another spin. -spins the arrow-

-the arrow spins on Fluffy-

Fluffy: Now... Zero, truth or dare.

Zero: Dare.

Fluffy: I dare you to let my name be normal again.

Zero: Whatever Fluffums.

Sesshomaru: Don't call me that either.

Lunacy: I can make Fluffums angry.

Sesshomaru: Grr!

Lunacy: OoOoOoOoOoo... I'm magic.

Light Angel: Lol.

-Kagome spins the arrow-

-the arrow spins on Inuyasha-

Lunacy: Younger brother of Fl--

Sesshomaru: Me!

Lunacy: ...him...

Inuyasha: Kouga, truth or dare?

Kouga: Dare.

Inuyasha: I dare you to beat yourself up. And not with weak little touches or I'll take over.

Kouga: ... -starts thwaking himself-

Lunacy: Well this is moving quickly isn't it?

Kagome: Sure seems like it...

Lunacy: I'm gonna invite someone else just for the heck of it. -takes out a miracle bubble-

.: Where am I... oh, hello everyone.

Lunacy: Thing is I don't know his real name but please state your alias.

.: Umm, I never looked up the word alias yet...

Lunacy: A name people usually call you. Like...- Lunacy

Rhedl: Oh, it'sa me, Rhedl.

Mario: It'sa me, Mario.

Lunacy: Where'd you come from? Back to Mushroom Kingdom with you Mario...

Mario: Mama mia. -disappears-

Light Angel: Lol!

Rhedl: So, what's happening here?

T.K.: We're playing a game of truth of dare.

Rhedl: Don't mind if I do...

-Rhedl has joined the game-

Lunacy: Anyone mind if Rhedl goes?

Everyone: Not really.

Kouga: -still beating himself up-

Rhedl: Uhh...

Shippo: Inuyasha dared Kouga to beat himself up.

Rhedl: Okay.

Miroku: Your turn Rhedl.

Rhedl: Okay...umm...Sango, truth or dare?

Sango: Dare.

Rhedl: Hehehe, I dare you to... ... ... ...go out with... MIROKU!

Sango: What!

Miroku: Rhedl you're my new best friend...

Shippo: Wait a minute, didn't Zero dare Sango to date Miroku already?

Lunacy: Oh, exellent memory Shippo.

Shippo: Thanks.

Sango: Well I'm not going a se-

Rhedl: Second time's a charm.

Sango: ...

Lunacy: Just go, better than being dragged along the dirty floor. Oh and speaking of dirty floors... Inuyasha, don't your feet ever hurt when you're in those boneyards?

Inuyasha: Nope.

Miroku: Are we gonna get on with this, we're running out of time.

Sango: Just what I want to plan...

-Miroku and Sango leave again...-

Light Angel: What now?

Lunacy: I don't know. I'm getting bored, I want someone to dare me...

Inuyasha: Can I dare you to let me slash you with my Tetsusaiga?

Lunacy: Too risky...I just feel like slaying some demons.

Inuyasha: I'm getting bored of this game too... nothins happening right now.

Kouga: Quiet...

-Kagome spins the arrow-

-the arrow spins on Kouga-

Kouga: Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Dare, nothing happens with truth.

Kouga: I dare you to beat yourself up.

Inuyasha: -sigh- whatever... -starts beating self up...-

Sesshomaru: Thats getting annoying with people beating themselves up...

Lunacy: He can continue just as long as Kouga...

Mika: Someone dare me something, I'm falling asleep here...

Kouga: I dare you to-

Lunacy: Run in one of those spinwheels that mice run in.

Mika: Okay, bu-

Lunacy: Shikon Jewel Shards!

Everyone?

Lunacy: Lol, just wanted to say something out of line.

Everyone: ...

Lunacy: Now, Shikon-

Inuyasha: You don't, ow, need, ow, -stops for a second- You don't need to say that again!

Lunacy: I never said "that" til now. Just let me finish. Shikon-gio-mousespinwheelthingy!

Light Angel: What is that supposed to mean?

Lunacy: I'm just fooling around... Shikon-gio-heesha-namio!

A/N: Nam-ee-oh not nam-I-oh

-giant mouse spinwheel thing appears against the wall-

Lunacy: Now all we need is a mouse, lets-

Mika: I'm fine how I am thank you very much... -starts running in the spinwheel thing-

Shippo: At least she's getting some exersise.

Lunacy: Bout 50 more minutes till Sango and Miroku get back.

-Mika trips and spins in circles-

Everyone: Lol.

Mika: Help!

Inuyasha: -still punching himself-

Light Angel: You can stop now...

Inuyasha: Yeah... just what I want right about now.

Mika: Get me out of this! -still spinning in circles-

Lunacy: Oh alright... -casts a spell-

Mika: What's that supposed to do?

Lunacy: Make everyone stare and laugh.

Mika: Make this thing disappear now!

Lunacy: Whatever. Despell!

-mouse spin wheel disappears when Mika is at the top and she flys and slides into the wall face first-

Light and Shippo: Ow, thats gotta hurt.

Mika: No duh.

Lunacy: Still 30 minutes til Sango and Miroku get back.

Inuyasha: I wonder if he'll grope her.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I'm just curious cuz it happens all the time when he's near Sango.

Mika: Guess thats true...

Light Angel: That's it, I'ma spinning the arrow.

-Light Angel spins the arrow-

-the arrow spins on Mika-

Mika: What should I do? Inuyasha again?

Inuyasha: No! Do Sesshomaru this time!

Sesshomaru: When we get back I should plow your face in.

Inuyasha: Just try!

Shippo: Stop it! Leave the petty arguments til we get back.

Inuyasha: Punching bag.

Shippo: Ahh! -runs to Kagome-

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Not here! (as in don't say sit where they are)

T.K.: When you guys get back.

Mika: Okay, lemme think for a moment...

-about 3 moments later-

Mika: OKay.

-Sango and Miroku return-

Lunacy: Time already? I guess so...

Inuyasha: So Sango, he grope ya?

Miroku: Lets not talk about that right now.

Sango: He did get slapped a few times tho...

Miroku: Not by you tho...

Kagome: Pathetic...

Mika: My dare...umm, Kouga, truth or dare?

Kouga: Umm... dare.

Mika: Okay... I dare you to... kiss me...

Kouga: Eugh!...

Mika: You heard me.

Inuyasha: Haha, you got someone who likes you other than Kagome.

Kagome: What do you mean "other than me?"

Kouga: Shut it mutt-face!

Mika: Kouga.

Kouga: ...

-Kouga quickly kisses Mika's cheek and goes back to his spot-

Lunacy: Hey Zero and T.K.

Zero and T.K.: What?

Lunacy: You guys have been kinda quiet lately. Light...

Light Angel: Boo! I wanna go draw...

-a marker appears infront of Light Angel-

Light Angel: Ooo...

-the marker writes on Light's face-

Light Angel: Ahh!

Z, T, M, R, and Lu: Lol.

Sango: I still need my dare... umm...

Mika: Try something gross or something like that...

Sango: Okay... uhh, is anyone hungry?

Inuyasha: I am...

Sango: Okay, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Dare.

Sango: Okay, one moment please. )Whispers to Lunacy: Are you able to make food?

Lunacy whisper: No, but I can alter food.

Sango whisper: Think you can get something?

Lunacy whisper: I'll try...

Lunacy: One moment everyone... -goes out the door...-

-about 5 minutes later-

Shippo: What could be taking Lunacy so long?

-one moment later-

Lunacy: I'm back! (and with some not-good-looking food)

Kagome: What is that?

Lunacy: I'll tell you later.

Sango: That's Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha: What! I'm not gonna eat that 'stuff!'

Sango: Heres the rest, I dare you to eat it.

Inuyasha: No way.

Lunacy: Looks can be deceiving.

Inuyasha: Err...

Sesshomaru: Just eat it so we all can see what face you have.

Lunacy: Just sit with that stunned expression on your face.

Sesshomaru: Err.

Lunacy: Unstunned expression.

Sango: Just eat it already, it's a dare.

Inuyasha: ... -eats it with disgust- Hmm, that tastes good, what is it.

Sesshomaru: Euh, lemme taste it... hmm, that does taste good.

-Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are eating the food-

Lunacy: Thing is, it's altered food and--

Light Angel: Eww!

Lunacy: Aaaaannnd, nutrients and taste do not change. So I can make broccoli into a chocolate bar to trick someone.

Light Angel: Lunacy, can I dare you to eat altered broccoli then?

Lunacy: What ever...

Light Angel: Okay, I'll be right back everyone. -goes out the door-

-later-

LA: Okay, back.

Lunacy: Who cares much?

Light Angel: Lemme take the next dare to give.

Kouga: Fine with me...

Light Angel: Luna, then...

Lunacy: Notice we both start with the letter 'L,' dare.

Light Angel: I dare you, to eat... this Broccoli!

Lunacy: Not a challenge, I've never tasted broccoli before...

-Lunacy takes the broccoli and eats it-

Lunacy: Yuk! It tastes like caramel.

Kagome: What?

Lunacy: Ya grabbed tha wrong broccoli...

Light Angel: ... so.

Lunacy: I hate caramel.

Light Angel: I love caramel bars.

Lunacy: ... I'm starting to lose interest here.

Inuyasha: FINALLY! Put us back where we're supposed to be.

Lunacy: l8er. Ph34r my l337 phr4535!

Sesshomaro, Kouga, Inuyasha: What?

Lunacy: 4 c0nfu51N9 73x7 l4n9u493 m4d3 w17h numb3r5 4nd l3773r5. U5u4lly c4ll3d l337.

-Light Angel spins the arrow-

-the arrow spins on Sango

Sango: Hmm... Lunacy, truth or dare?

Lunacy: So far there's been 1 truth way back, so here's another one. :)

Sango: Okay... uhh...

Zero: THINK!

Mika: Just had a dare cookin?

Light Angel: 1 w4nn4 7rY l337. w007!

Sango: thinking hard, Ahh... Have you had any love.

Lunacy: What kind of truth is that?

Kagome: Just answer!

Light Angel, Inuyasha: Hehehehehehehe...

Lunacy: Wutever. Answer is: NOPE.

A/N: When I started this FF: no. When I started finishing up this chapter WAY l8er: Crush on Aeris of VGcats

Lunacy's thoughts: Whoa! Im the author and I typed that in! lol, I have no love for someone in reality, only fantasy.

Kagome, Mika: Wha?

Lunacy: Jeez I'm only twelve!

Inu, Sesh, Kouga: 12!

Lunacy: Hehehe, Light over there is 10.

-Lunacy spins the arrow-

-the arrow spins on Light Angel-

Light Angel: Ooo...

Lunacy: Put alot of thought into it.

Light Angel's thoughts: Hmm... dogs... ahh! -echo echo-

Light Angel: Okay! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Dare.

Light Angel: I dare you to drink from a toilet!

Inuyasha: WUT?

Everyone: Aaahahahahaha!

Kagome: Gotta go do it, Inuyasha.

Light Angel: I'll help him find a toilet.

Lunacy whispers: Here, take this camera. It's set on video.

Light Angel whispers: Nice.

-Light helps Inuyasha find a restroom- -in the restroom-

Light Angel: Alright, this one's fine.

Inuyasha: Err...

Light Angel: K, I'll get you some privacy once you get in a stall.

Inuyasha: Alright fine.

-Light walks to the door and pretends to walk out, then sneaks up behind Inuyasha while taking a video-

-l8er in the main room-

Lunacy: Soo...

Inuyasha: Yuck.

Light Angel: Really?

-Light Angel gives Lunacy the camera-

-Lunacy makes some projector appear and places the camera in a little slot-

Everyone: Huh?

Lunacy: Hehe! -plays the video on the wall so everyone can see-

Video: Inuyasha: -slurp slurp- Mmm... -slurp-

Everyone, especially Sesshomaru and Kouga: AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA, LOL, ROFL, HAHAHAHAHAHA, LMAO, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha: -ears down in embarrassment-

Everyone: HAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Inuyasha: OKAY THATS ENOUGH! -pulls out Tetsusaiga-

T.K., Rhedl, Zero: That's gotta be a really humiliating dare!

Lunacy: haha take the next dare... -muffle- hahahaha!

Inuyasha: Great, but Light wasn't even supposed to be in the room!

Light Angel: Hehehehehehehe

Lunacy: By the way... it was my plan!

Inuyasha: Why you little!

Chapter 8: END

A/N: This chapter took months to finish because I wasn't working on it for many months in between.  
Toilet dare owed to Mika-Girl101. Camera add owed to me. :) but Ch8 is finally here and you've finished reading it.  
Chapter 9 may be the end of this FF but that'll be some while later.  
Submit please.


End file.
